Finding Victory
by RueDeservedToWin
Summary: Rue. The girl who sings with the mockingjays, the girl who always has a smile for everyone, a kind word after along day. Rue, the girl with the apple.
1. PreludeThe Apple

**Prelude-The Apple **

Working in the fields is hard work on a regular day, but today, with a warm sun and a hot dry wind, it is torturous.

I hear the four notes that end the work day. I look up at the trees as I walk back to my house. A girl of about ten drops out of one of the apple trees, a crisp apple in her hand. I cannot believe my eyes when she takes a bite out of the apple. She sees me, and nearly drops the apple. I know that I should turn her in to the, but

"I could take you to the Peacekeepers for that,"I say, nodding to the apple in her hand.

Something about her intrigues me. Maybe it's the nerve that she must have to steal from the Capitol, or perhaps it is the intelligence in her eyes. She holds the apple out to me and I take a grateful bite. I am handing the apple back to her when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Run!" I hiss to the girl.

She does not question this, just takes off down the path, and I am glad. When she runs her arms spread slightly out and back, reminding me of the mockingjays that signal the end of work hours.

The Peacekeepers round the corner and see me greedily eating the apple. I am to be whipped, one hundred lashes. But I did it for Rue. The girl who sings with the mockingjays, the girl who always has a smile for everyone, a kind word after along day. Rue, the girl with the apple.

hope you liked it, REVIEW! tell me what you thought, i want your honest if you feel it is necessary.


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**Chapter 1-The Reaping**

I have never stopped to consider what would happen if my name was drawn out of the reaping ball. Even though I have taken Tesserae for myself as well as my grandmother and sister for the four years I've been eligible, the chances of my name being drawn are remote. There are thousands of names in the reaping ball for District Eleven.

On the morning of the reaping I found myself watching her again. Tiny Rue, three years younger with the dark skin of most in District Eleven and perfect dark gold eyes, as she starts towards the square where the reaping took place. I have only spoken to her once, yet I have always admired her from a distance. What if she is reaped? No, Rues chances are even more remote than mine. But they are still there.

District elevens escort, a woman named Celia, waits patiently beside our districts two remaining victors, Seeder and Chaff, as Governor Greene finishes his same speech he is required to give about the beginning of the Hunger Games. He finishes the story and Celia stands.

"Lady's first," she says as she reaches into the large glass ball. I wait. She calls out the name, "Rue Birch."

I wait for someone, anyone to volunteer. Surely they won't let Rue go? But they do. They leave her with the wind whistling through her dark hair and nothing else. I wait for them to call the name of some unfortunate boy, knowing that the chances that I will ever see Rue again are slim. I watch as she reaches into the reaping ball. I listen as she calls a name. My name. Thresh Covalik. I walk up to the stage with my chin held high. No one volunteers, and in a way I am glad. Going into the games with her, maybe I can manage to send her home. They take me to the Justice Building, where I have ten minutes to say good by to my family.

When they get to the train station it is crowded with reporters asking questions and flashing cameras. He ignores all of their questions. Once we are on the train the reporters disappear and the tributes are left alone to watch the recap of the reapings. None of the tributes really stick in my mind. I watch the screen as Rue mounts the stage, then as I do the same. I look determined to win, like I might actually have a chance. I look over at Rue curled in a comfortable looking armchair, looking scared to death.

"You could win, you know," I say, surprising myself.

Rue looks up. "How could I? I'm not big or strong like you, and I can't handle any weapons. "

"No," he agrees, "but you're smart. And your size lets you move faster than the larger tributes. And you can move through the trees." I hardly ever speak this much to anyone, even my family. So why is it so easy to talk to her?

"I'm scared." she whispers.

"I won't let them hurt you."I say. I will keep my vow even though it will mean my death in the arena.

Rue curls up on the couch next to me, and we sit just like that until Celia calls us for dinner.

The food that is served on the train is rich, and I have to be careful not to eat too much. Rue has no such worries and eats until she is stuffed. I quietly slip away while the rest are talking and eating. I do not yet know where I will be sleeping, so I head back to the room where we watched the reapings. I sit down on one of the plush couches and let my tears spill over. Rue. I have to go into the arena with Rue. Why couldn't it be someone else, anyone else but Rue?

I hear quiet footsteps in the hall. I assume its just one of the Capitol people heading to bed, so I am surprised when Rue opens the door. I quickly try to cover my tears. She sits beside me and lays her hand on my back.

"It's okay," she whispers. But it isn't, and soon we are both crying. We cry for our families and for the rest of our district, and we cry for the other tributes. But mostly we cry for each other, knowing we cannot both win.

Neither of us sleeps that night, we just sit where we are and no one tries to make us move.

The next day Rue and I spend together, talking and laughing despite the Capitols cruelty. Her token is a necklace with a star-shaped pendant woven out of some kind of grass. Mine is a drawing of Rue that I drew before the reaping. I am a good artist, but the drawing is nothing to compare to her face. It is late evening when we reach the Capitol, and as far as I'm concerned, the games have already begun.

**That's chapter 1. Review! Even if you hate it I want to know why.**


	3. Chapter 3

INTERLUDE

Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been very busy. I don't want to quit this story because I know there are some of you who might be waiting for the next part, but I don't really have enough free time to finish Finding Victory. I would like to find someone to coauthor this story and maybe some others as well. If you would like to help, send me an e-mail at with a little bit about yourself and a sample of your writing.I also need someone who can be on kind of late, like 9:00-10:00 pacific time or later.


End file.
